


Fly Me To The Moon

by snotboy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotboy/pseuds/snotboy
Summary: In the end, everything was how it was supposed to be.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is based specifically off the semi-lost episode of season 1 of the og sailor moon. episode 42. it only made it into a couple of translations of the series but it's my favorite episode.

_ Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars _

_ Let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars _

“Alright,” Jeongin said quietly, “I think I’ve pinpointed the location of the monster. It looks like it’s on a cruise ship. One that’s docked.”

“Well let’s get going then,” Felix said easily. He stood up and stretched his arms out. “You should all transform before we get there. We don’t really know if the monster is aware of us yet, so it’s better safe than sorry.

“Right.” Chan said with a soft smile, “I love our outfits anyways!”

“Just promise me you won’t run away again.” Changbin said with a groan as they all started to transform into their sailor senshi forms.

“The monster was scary!” Chan pouted. 

“They’re monsters, they’re supposed to be scary.” Hyunjin said as he lightly hit the back of Chan’s head.

“Let’s just get going,” Minho said with an uneasy smile. When he glanced up towards the sky he saw the moon peeking out from behind thick clouds. The moon had a strange blue tint to it. Just like it did six months ago.

“Minho?” Felix asked from where he stood in the doorway, “Are you coming?” The others had already left. Felix leveled Minho with a look he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Yeah!” Minho said with a bit of a forced smile. Six months was a long time, he reminded himself. Six months could feel like an eternity if the circumstances were right.

Felix only nodded.

_ In other words, hold my hand.  _

_ In other words, darling kiss me. _

“God this is creepy,” Chan said as they approached the cruise ship. All of the lights on the dock leading out to the ship were turned off so he was using his moon tiara to try and light the path for them.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Hyunjun scoffed as he moved to lead the way. He only managed to take two steps before he let out a loud scream. Suddenly Hyunjin was being by a rope that glowed purple as it wrapped it’s way around his arms.

“Hyunjin!” Changbin called as he immediately tried to go after his friend. There was a loud screech from somewhere above them before a man with glowing green skin and translucent wings landed between their group and Hyunjin.

“Sailor V!” The monster screeched and Minho froze where he stood.

“W-what?” Minho stuttered out. He recognized that voice. It was changed. It was reedy and wrong but… god he would know that voice anywhere. Six months or not.

“Pick on someone your own size!” Changbin immediately yelled and went to attack the monster. The monster only cackled and soon Changbin was being wrapped in a similar rope to the one Hyunjin was currently stuck in.

“Sailor V!” The monster screeched again and started to glow. Suddenly a beam of bright purple energy came out of the monster’s chest. Minho heard Jeongin and Chan scream as Felix called out instructions to them.

“Get to the boat!” Felix yelled as he morphed into his cat form and ran ahead of the boys. Minho didn’t have time to think before he was following, running with his head down after Felix. He kept running with his hands over his ears until Felix stopped before him and turned back around to face him. 

“Where is Jeongin?” Felix asked frantically as he slipped back into his human form. Minho looked around and realized only Chan was with them. They had managed to make it all the way aboard the empty cruise ship and below deck, in what seemed to be a dining area.

“He’s probably still on the docks!” Chan said just as the ground below them started to shake.

“What’s happening?” Minho cried out as he clung to a dining chair to keep himself upright.

“Oh god…” Chan groaned.

“The ship is leaving the docks!” Felix said with an edge of panic to his voice.

“What about Jeongin?” Minho asked frantically as they heard a reedy laugh from the deck above them.

“Jeongin should be fine if the monster is on the ship with us.” Felix said with a long exhale.

“That monster is so creepy.” Chan shivered, “And what does it have against you anyways?” He asked, turning to Minho. There was a long moment of silence. Minho could hear the waves crashing against the side of the cruise ship as it slowed to a halt in the water.

“Chan,” Felix was quick to chastise, “Minho doesn’t have to tell you everything.”

“No it-” Minho took a deep breath, “It’s okay. It’s not a happy story though.”

“You can tell us anything,” Chan said, quick to comfort as always.

“I know,” Minho offered up a watery smile, “I’ve just never told anyone about this.”

“What happened?” Felix asked and cocked his head to the side.

“Well…” Minho sighed, “Before I came to Korea I was studying in the United Kingdom. That was where I discovered my powers and started to fight against the Dark Kingdom.”

“Right!” Chan grinned, “You were Sailor V before you were Sailor Venus.”

“Right.” Minho winced, “The UK is where I really came into my own. And, well, it’s also where I fell in love. His name was Jisung.”

“How come you never told us about this?” Felix demanded.

“Because…” Minho sighed, “I fell in love with him but, the story doesn’t exactly have a happy ending. One day I stumbled upon a crime scene. A monster was attacking a young man and so naturally I stepped in. That’s how I met Jisung actually. He was so kind to me. He helped me learn English. He helped me with my duties as a Sailor Scout. I loved him so much. I thought he loved me too. So when he introduced me to Seungmin I didn’t think anything of it. Seungmin started joining us when we went after monsters. He went with us to the cafe, to the library, pretty much everywhere. I just didn’t notice…”

“Minho…” Chan said quietly and suddenly he was there, wiping a stray tear from Minho’s cheek. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want too.

“No, I- I really should.” Minho said with a shake of his head. “It’s just that one day we got information on a monster in a warehouse on the edge of town. The warehouse blew up. With me inside it.” Minho’s lip twitched upwards in a wry grin, “That’s how I got that scar on my chest. I made it out alive. I got all the way to an alleyway and that’s when I saw it. Jisung was crying in Seungmin’s arms. He was completely inconsolable. I realized they both probably thought I had died. Just as I thought to call out to them though…” Minho took a deep breath, “I saw them kiss.”

“No,” Felix said sympathetically.

“What did you do?” Chan asked as he took one of Minho’s hands in his own.

“I’ll be honest, I panicked.” Minho chuckled humorlessly, “So, I let them think I was dead. I came back to Japan.”

“That’s when I found you,” Felix gasped in realization.

“Yep,” Minho confirmed, “I thought if I could keep working to fight evil then at least I could keep my mind off it. And it worked. It’s been six months now.”

“That’s not right.” Chan cursed under his breath, “That’s too cruel. You don’t deserve that.” Just then the lights on the cruise ship flickered on and all three of them jumped to their feet.

“Will you get your revenge now?” The monster said as it slowly creeped into the room.

“Jisung…” Minho gasped. His features were so familiar and yet they were so strange. His cheeks had strange divots in them and his skin was a potent green color. The wings that the Dark Kingdom had given him twitched agitatedly and Minho felt like his heart would give out.

“I’m in a really bad mood right now,” Chan sighed angrily, “So don’t blame me if you get hurt!” He cried as he pulled the tiara from his head. “I am the Pretty Guardian that fights for love and justice! So in the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!” Chan cried as he struck his signature pose.

“I don’t care about you Pretty Guardian,” The monster scowled, “I’m here for Sailor V. So you better run while you still can!” It cried as it launched forward towards them. Chan, Felix and Minho dodged out of the way as the monster cackled.

“No! Today I’m not running away,” Chan scowled, “I won’t forgive you for playing with my friend’s heart!” He yelled as he flung his tiara towards the monster. “Moon Tiara Action!” 

The monster flew backwards with a cry as it was hit by the tiara. Just then a small golden charm flew off from around the monsters necklace and on instinct Minho dived forward to catch it. He would know that charm anywhere. It was the last gift Minho had given to Jisung before… that day. The charm worked as a locket and sure enough, right inside was a picture.

Jisung, Seungmin and Minho had taken that picture when they went out to a carnival one day. They had to bother a tourist to take the photo for them but it turned out so well none of them really seemed to mind. The pain in Minho’s heart grew.

“Wait!” Minho cried, startling Felix and Chan out of their battle poses, “Please, you have to save her!”

“Why?” Felix asked gently.

“Because-” Minho harshly wiped away at the tears in his eyes, “It’s my fault Jisung turned into this. He knew I was a Sailor Scout and the Dark Kingdom used that against him and against me. It’s not her fault!”

“He played with you,” Chan said lowly, “He broke your heart.”

“I know but…” Minho sobbed, “He doesn’t love me. That’s all there is to it. It’s not anyone’s fault.” 

“All right,” Chan sighed and nodded solemnly “Moon Healing Escalation!” He cried as a healing ray started to beam from within his moon stick. The monster cried out in pain until Chan finally yelled, “Refresh!” 

It was over.

The monster was gone. Instead Jisung stood in front of them. He would have fallen to his knees if Minho hadn’t run forward to catch him just in time.

“M-Minho…” Jisung gasped out as he wrapped his arms tightly around Minho, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize how you felt.”

“It’s okay,” Minho said immediately and squeezed Jisung closer to himself, “It’s okay now. You’re okay.”

_ Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more.  _

_ You are all I long for all I worship and adore. _

No more words were exchanged between the two of them. Minho helped Jisung back to shore and to the local hospital. Then, he was gone. He had nothing left to say. Not to Jisung at least. 

When Minho got to the docks he expected to be alone but, sure enough, the rest of the Sailor Scouts had beat him there. Jeongin, Changbin, Hyunjin, Chan and Felix were all waiting for him. He took his place standing between Chan and Felix and relished in the warm feeling of Chan’s arm around his shoulder.

“What happened?” Jeongin asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the water.

“I met an old friend,” Minho said with a bittersweet smile.

“Where are they now?” Hyunjin asked.

“Gone.” Chan squeezed Minho’s shoulders a little bit tighter at that.

“Are you okay?” Changbin asked quietly.

“It’s better this way.” Minho answered instead. As he looked out over the water, surrounded by his best friends, he took a deep breath. 

Things turned out the way they were supposed to be.

_ In other words, please be true. _

_ In other words, I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> also i totally didn't reread this before i posted it and i spent like two hours on it so??


End file.
